Pirate, Princess, Privateer, & Prize
by Lit Lady
Summary: Captain Swan AU. After joining forces with the princess, Captain Swan, Killian Jones is offered a position by King David as a privateer for the kingdom, and awarded any prize of his choosing from the Royal Treasury. What will he choose? And can he leave his Swan behind to marry another man? Or does our favorite captain have a few tricks up his sleeve? A & E own whats recognizable
1. Chapter 1

Amidst the melee of the battle, Emma's eye's landed on one of the pirates. He had just thrown one of her men off the edge of the railing and into the sea. He turned and met her gazes, a dastardly grin crossing his face, one, though she didn't know it now, she would come to be familiar with. All handsomeness, leather, scruff, and swagger. He invited her to cross swords with him with a little bow.

"Ah milady, I've waited a long time to meet the princess- or should I call you Captain Swan? You've quite the…reputation." He said with a slightly flirtatious tone. He looked her over. Beautiful. Stunning actually. To be sure. She long golden hair hung loose about her red leather jacket. And, underneath the hostility and determination,-was that the guarded look of a lost one in her eyes? Interesting. Suddenly those eyes gained a look of perplexity.

"You're- ," her eyes flicked to the attachment at the end of his left arm, "…Captain Hook?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me," he sounded pleased.

They clashed swords. He was surprised at her skill, but refused to give ground yet. She had lured his ship in with two merchant ships sailing, seemingly alone on the waters. After dealing with them, the Jolly had been in no condition to outrun the Andersen. She'd make a heck of a pirate.

Their swords clashed again, and held, grating against each other's strength. "Good form," he leaned, complimenting. He caught her ankle with his hook. "But not good enough." Heaving his hook upward, Emma fell with a grunt onto the hard deck – but surprised him by just as quickly using her leg to sweep his feet out from under him – he crashed to the deck too. By the seven seas, most women weren't as strong as her. They both got up – circling each other. The princess suddenly stopped focusing on him, staring over his shoulder. He took the opportunity to catch her sword between his hook and his sword and trapping her against the railing of the Jolly Roger. "I had no idea princesses were so good at fight close quarters." He spoke through gritted teeth. Apparently the princess was unimpressed by his comment – "Stow it Hook, we've got bigger problems. " Nodding to what she had been looking at over his shoulder. Keeping her sword locked, just in case this was some sort of diversion, he looked behind him. Queen Anne's Revenge stood floating – not two kilometers away, baring down on them with her red sails.

"I'll make you a deal Captain," Emma said, breathing hard, blowing the hair out of her face. "Blackbeard means business. I was actually after him, rather than you – but since we've nearly blown each other out of the water neither of us stand a chance against him. We call a truce, defeat Blackbeard together. I get his ship and any captured crew, you can have all the booty on his ship and we go our separate ways."

Hook saw the sense in her plan, she'd make a heck of a pirate indeed – he grinned, stepped back, bowed again, looked up at her from the bow still smirking – "As you wish, my lady."

Hook was a man – a pirate – with a code. Harming women didn't sit easy with him. So when he'd been engaged to fight the princess, a corner of his mind had been occupied trying to figure out how to defeat her without hurting her. That corner though was soon replaced with trying to protect her in the battle with Blackbeard's crew. They had each marshalled their own crews quickly informed them of the truce and had at Blackbeard - The Andersen stole around Queen Anne's port side while the Jolly drew her fire. They boarded the vessel from both sides and made surprisingly short work of Blackbeard's crew. Hook soon saw that the blonde could handle herself fighting alongside him - he had heard rumors that the princess had returned from a land without magic after breaking the curse that had sent her parents there – and that land had certainly made her tough, she was a mystery indeed. Blackbeard's crew were taken prisoner – they threw down their weapons after a while and Hook had proudly and personally subdued his rival Blackbeard. As the captive pirates were loaded onto the Andersen Hook and Emma stood on the deck of Queen Anne's, surveying the damage.

"I don't mean to upset you Emma but I think we make quite the team." He smiled – testing her to see if she would take the use of her first name as impudent – as many princesses would. Emma didn't even blink. Instead she lunged forward at him, grabbing his hook, pulling him towards her, and even putting an arm around his waist. "Woah, woah, woah!" she said.

The captain promptly fitted his arms around her, grinning smugly down at her. "It's about bloody time." Oh, he could get used to having her in his ar-

Emma grunted, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushed him off her. She then pointed behind him – "The railing got blown off. You'd have taken quite the fall – and swim."

Hook turned around – sure enough – she had saved him from a fall and possible serious injury. He turned back, pursing his lips just a bit. "Well, that's a plausible excuse for grabbing me- but next time don't stand on ceremony." He fixed one of the golden waves on her shoulder. She had really fine hair….

"Let's find your treasure – and get out of here." She said shortly.

Hook poked his cheek with his tongue. She wasn't easily won. One of his eyebrows rose. "You know most men might take your pragmatism as off-putting but, " he leaned in and spoke confidentially, " I love a challenge."

She was about to reply – probably with more pragmatism. But she was cut off by a member of his crew shouting – "Captain! Get off there! The mast!"

The mast too – it seemed had been damaged in the fight. It was teetering, falling towards them. What's more the Queen Anne was slowly sinking. Thinking fast to stop them from being crushed or drowned – Hook picked Emma up bridal style and lept from the Queen Anne's deck to the Jolly Roger. The crashing sound of the mast and the sound of rushing water behind them told him that they had gotten off just in time. Emma was slightly less aware. "Put. Me. Down." She said, squirming.

"If you insist." He said, putting her back on her feet. They looked back at the sinking ship.

"There goes your treasure." She said.

"There goes your captured pirate ship – and no you can't have mine."

"I guess we're still even then. If you'll just, uh, return me to the Andersen, I'll be on my way."

"Sure you won't stay Swan? " he asked teasingly " We could have so much fun , you and I."

"Keep smiling buddy." And she stalked off to get onto her own ship as soon as possible.

Captain Hook stared after her –truly an intriguing encounter. Little did he know that it was not to be their last.

Captain Hook and Captain Swan (although he called her simply 'S wan' most of the time). Would end up becoming practically partners. He was still a pirate – but his adherence to his honorable code made him a tolerable assistant in Captain Swan's many adventures. They not only fought pirates, but subdued a rampaging giant together, found a cure for King Midas' dreamshade poisoning, rooted out the slave traders in the kingdoms. Of course he continued to flirt and she continued to dissuade him – but she did become easier around him – laughing with him often – she came to trust him – understand his code – and think of him as a friend. Of course he reaped handsome rewards for his services at the princess' side – he was still a pirate. Their latest conquest – rescuing Emma's baby sister from a witch who had kidnapped her was particularly rewarding – King David (who had slowly and grudgingly come to accept and even like Killian Jones a little bit) offered him a princess' ransom as a reward. He could have a fiefdom, 10,000 pieces of gold, or any one rare and/or magical item from the palace's vast treasury – in addition to becoming a privateer for the kingdom (which is basically a pirate with license from the king as Hook saw it). Smee, who came along to help him decide, was like a little kid in a candy store as soon as he entered the treasury. Killian had to stop him from taking anything out in his pockets or hidden in his red cap – he had a relationship with the royal family to maintain after all.

That night at the celebratory ball - for little Eva being returned home and turning one – Hook -almost forgotten navy uniform – was talking with David when Snow and Emma entered. Hook was caught by Emma's appearance. Not her usual brown and white tunic, pants, and boots – but in a blue dress. Royal blue, with a full princess skirt, elegant three quarter sleeves, studded all over with tiny sequins, and a light diamond tiara in her hair, which was swept up except for a few curls which hung down to frame her face . She seemed to glide rather than walk.

"Mercy, Swan, " he said, taking her hand before she could protest and kissing it lightly, " What does a man have to do to get you to dress like this more often?"

Emma looked uncomfortable. "Uh – Captain Jones"

Captain Jones? He thought, she had never called him that before. He didn't like it so much, It was strangely distant and formal.

– this is Prince Valemon – Prince Valemon - Captain Jones." Emma introduced the small man who had escorted her in.

There was a clenching in Killian's stomach that he couldn't give a name to (or rather refused to admit). So, this was the man Swan was to marry…he was smaller than he had expected. Fluttering about, the man wiped his spectacles with his kerchief "Ah, Jones..yes…absoluted pleased to meet you…Em-her lady-the princess speaks quite highly of you." Killian only nodded in reply. Awkward silence ensued.

"You're a lucky man," Killian said, though the word threatened to catch in his throat. "To be one to fulfill the old contract."

One of Snow's ancestors had pledged to unite their kingdom with another king's by uniting their children – unfortuntately they didn't have an eligible child at the time – so the merger had been put off until there were two eligible royal children from both kingdoms. Once both sides had been reminded of the contract it was unavoidable – otherwise war might ensue.

"Ah..yes…I agree..couldn't be more-well-you know how it goes-pleased – fortunate – Princess Emma is quite the –uh – catch….-if you pardon the –ah- expression."

"It's fine." Emma said. Killian had seen how she had accepted her fate gracefully, for her family. "Excuse me." She said and stepped away to greet Ruby who had just entered the ball.

Killian looked after her – he really had no interest in sticking around Prince Valemon – and he was hoping to get Emma to dance with him at least once before….

"So Jones," David said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Made your decision?"

"Uh, what?" He said turning.

"Your prize. You and your first mate were in there for hours. I thought you might have chosen by now and we could formally present it to you tonight."

"Oh, sorry mate. I'm still deciding – I didn't realize that…"

"Not to worry, we can always give it to you when we see you off first thing tomorrow. Right before we leave with Emma to go to Valemon's kingdom."

Killian's stomach clenched again – Emma's bridal journey – something that he had been ignoring, pushing out of his head as if that would make it go away instead of approach.

"So eager to be rid of me your Magesty?" Killian asked. He swiped a drink from a passing tray – it wasn't rum, but it would do. "Don't worry I'll be back soon enough. For your anniversary, every other Christmas, when you name your first born son after me…"

David scoffed at the last one, but recovered himself. "I don't suppose you'll be able make it for Emma's wedding?"

Killian gaze dropped to the floor, "No, I suppose I won't."

**Two more chapters already written – I accept reviews as bribery to release the next chapter ASAP rather than waiting longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

"There you are – for minute there I thought you were going to skip out on saying goodbye to me darling." Hook found Emma upstairs in one of the antechambers. She had traded her ball gown for her familiar tunic, pants, and boots. Her hair in a loose ponytail. She had been staring out the window when Hook came in.

"I'll see you tomorrow before you leave. I wasn't really in the mood to stay at the party." She said, uncomfortably.

Killian came to see what she had been looking at through the window. The harbor and the sea bathed in moonlight and the brightly lit ballroom and castle windows. Reflecting in Emma's eyes.

Emma tilted her head and sighed, still gazing out the window, " I'm going to miss being by the sea. It just so…"

"Aye I know what you mean love." Killian said, leaning against the window frame, looking at her "She's a fickle lass the sea. So beautiful…deep… dangerous." And, as he tried to catch her eye, he couldn't help himself from saying it, "Much like you."

Emma's eyes flicked to his and then back to the window. "So open, free…I'll miss it."

Killian sensed rather than saw the slight threat of tears in Emma's eyes.

"I'll miss you too." She sighed, finally looking up trying to muster a smile.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it. But before he could think about it he had leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, his hand coming up to cradle her jaw. He paused for a moment afterwards, realizing what he had done, just an inch or to two from her lips. Then he leaned forward again – fully intending to kiss her more fully, let his hand sink into her lovely hair, let his hooked arm encircle her waist, pull her closer to him…

"Killian." She said, an ever slight stiff and alarmed warning in her tone that told him to stop. To not kiss her. He knew her too well. She called him "Hook" for casual conversation, "Jones" when she was angry, and "Killian" only when she was very serious about something. She didn't want him to kiss her because she liked him too much, and for the safely of her kingdom and it's people she had to marry another man in just a few days.

He hovered still. Her sweet lips tantalizingly close. But not for him.

He wrenched himself away.

Stepped back.

"Goodnight princess." He said. A short good bye – 'princess' – a reminder of the distance between them. With a stiff little bow he left quickly. Lips pinched together. Blood pounding in his ears.

He strode down the hall, a sad aching anger roiling in his chest that Emma had pushed him away. Pushed him away when he had stood by her, fought with her, won her trust, and secretly loved her for so long. With one word, one crippling delivery – turned his own name against him with a tone that….What more was he supposed to do to earn…?…And worst of all he knew, he knew that deep down she had feelings for him too. Feelings she smothered, kept behind her ridiculous walls of abandonment and pain. She didn't want what they had to end either – she was an open book to him – the way she talked about the sea and missing it – missing their time together sailing it.

Well, he thought angrily, A man, or woman, unwilling to fight for what she wants deserves what she gets. And she wasn't getting him. Not if she…

No.

What did Emma want really? Most of all? He asked himself.

To protect her family. Came the little answer in his head. Of course. Because he knew that behind those thick wall around her heart was a heart of gold. The gold that this pirate so badly wanted for his own. Scratching away those walls for days, weeks.

He couldn't be angry at Emma for pushing him away. Not really. He loved and understood her too much for that. But the pain was still there.

A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets.

And he, Hook, had fought for her. But this Prince Vale-whatever his name was – had waltzed right in with his old contract and laid claim to Emma's hand in marriage, just like that. Killian gritted his teeth. He may have a rubbish claim to her hand, but not her heart. Emma would be going into a loveless marriage – to man who was only interested in the wealth and influence he would get by marrying her. Killian slammed the door to his castle chambers, and aggressively threw his boots off.

And Emma, his dear Swan, would be miserable. Not free and open like the sea she would miss.

And he would be alone, sailing an empty sea without her.

Feeling to tired and weighed down. Killian collapsed onto his bed, fully clothed. He closed his eyes.

A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets.

A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets.

A man unwilling to fight for what he wants - deserves what he gets.

He opened his eyes. And what about him? He knew, could no longer deny, he wanted Emma. Not just physically. Any man would have to be blind not to be attracted to her, but more than that – he wanted her heart and her future at his side. Although raised in a different world she understood him like no one else. When she was with him he felt that he could be the man he wanted to be. Killian Jones. Not the dastardly Captain Hook - but himself, and the best version of himself. Wasn't that why he, a pirate, had cozied up to royalty ?– agreed to become a privateer? Gone on dangerous mission after dangerous mission? So that he could just be near her? They had such potential. Their future together could have been so wonderful.

He had fought alongside her, for her – did he deserve her?

I deserve her a whole lot bloody more than that dope of a prince. He thought. But that didn't make a difference. He honestly believed that Swan would be happier with him on the open seas than shackled to a man she hardly knew - she wouldn't be as rich – but he knew his Swan didn't care for riches. For all his fighting it wasn't enough to save her. And he was out of options. He had nothing. Except for a boat, crew, a few coins, and whatever royal reward he chose tomorrow.

Thinking of the reward he was still to choose … his mouth turned up into a grin.

Oh what a dastardly plan was coming into his mind. But, as he always said- a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets.

Preparations for Emma's bridal journey the next day inevitably ( as anyone who has ever planned a wedding or to leave on a trip knows) took longer than expected. Which suited Killian just fine. He slept in after staying up much of the night making his own, secret, preparations for the morrow.

When he did wake, he dressed (devilishly handsome as ever he told himself), ate the now cold breakfast left for him by the servants, and went to meet Smee who was trying to persuade the guards to let him into the treasury. "I'm the first mate!" he attempted," The cap'n wants me to help him…"

"Stow it Smee – I've got other work for you." Hook said, grabbing Smee's collar and pulling him away from the treasury guards.

"Sir? Have you decided? Did you take the magic cup of wine that never empties because-"

"No, Mr. Smee. I've far more important things on my mind than wine. Besides I prefer rum. Now," he dropped his voice to a confidential whisper as they rounded the corner." There's going to be a little mishap down at the docks today and I need your help, get down to the ship and…..

**Colinodonewithyou and NShadows thank you for your reviews! More reviews = next chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

King David and Queen Snow stood with a small assembly on the shore to see Captain Jones off on his first privateer voyage – charting new seas and new lands to the east.

"There you are Jones," David said, "Is your ship ready? The tide will be going soon."

"Aye, she's nearly ready. So I come to bid your Highnesses farewell." He bowed. Every bit the straight-laced naval officer - he was even in the blue and white navy uniform.

"We still haven't heard your decision on your prize. A pirate like you – I thought you'd be haggling me for more." David teased, Killian wasn't a pirate anymore though, he was a privateer, big difference.

Killian laughed. "No, Your Magesty. I've made my choice. But I thought show it to you just before I sail -Pomp and circumstance and all that – It'd be boring if I just said, 'Oh, I've decided on that somesuch thing' The prize will be the last piece of cargo brought aboard the ship."

David nodded, "Sounds ceremonial enough."

"Best of luck Captain," said Snow, " And," she spoke earnestly, "thank you for bringing our daughter back to us. Both of them actually. "

David missed the conspiratorial smirks that passed between his wife and the privateer.

"Well your husband would have taken my head off if I had come back with only one of them."

"Where is Emma?" asked Snow, looking around. "She can't still be packing."

Killian decided now was the best time to make his exit. "I'll go tend to the final preparing my ship. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

Stroke of luck, Emma arrived on the scene just after Killian reached the end of the pier where the Jolly Roger sat moored. He hissed to Mr. Smee, "Smee? Is all prepared?"

"Aye cap'n. The ship is ready to go. But if we don't go soon we'll lose the tide and it'll be hours before we can get out to open sea."

"I know. Just have all hands ready to cast off the minute I'm on board. Got it?"

"Aye, aye sir."

Hook turned. Emma was walking across the beach towards her parents, but changed her trajectory as when she saw Hook on the pier. Perfect.

Hook thought a little slower than necessary. Emma was lured about three quarters down the pier when they met. He gave her his best dashing rapscallion grin. "Come to kiss me goodbye, love?"

Emma smiled at his quip – she had heard a million others like it before from him. "You wish buddy."

"Well, a man can try."

They stood facing each other. Was she thinking about their awkward parting the other night?

She wore her tunic, pants, and boots again. "No regalia?" He asked, " I thought you were going on princess' bridal journey? Doesn't that merit something a little more fashionable?" Always the flourishing hand, the hook near his belt.

"The carriage ride take two days – If I have to ride down a bumpy road for two days, I'm going to be comfortable."

"Ah yes, the beginning of the journey may be bumpy- but the rest should be …smooth sailing."

Emma smiled at his nautical metaphor. She wished she didn't have to say goodbye – the thought of this being their last meeting for perhaps years tugged painfully at her chest, and even when they did meet again – it wouldn't be the same. She'd be married, a queen, stuck in Valemon's kingdom and he would be a privateer sailing the seas without a care in the world. Would he ever think back on her, in that life?

Hook wanted to get her farther out onto the pier. "Care to come say good bye to the Jolly?"

"That's ok." She knew that seeing the old ship, would hit her heart hard with nostaligia. She changed the subject. "You gonna tell me what reward you chose? Tell me you didn't pick the never-ending wine cup."

"I can't tell you that Swan." He chided," I haven't even told your father my decision yet. It's supposed to be a surprise. I'm going to show it off to that little assembly there as I sail by." He gestured to where the king, queen, and entourage sat.

Emma took a step back. "Well I guess I'll have to go join them if –"

"Swan- wait!" He caught her arm, arresting her backwards progress. He smiled at her, and took a sauntering step forward, "I suppose, since we've been partners so long, I could let you in on what my little prize is." He put in smoothly.

Emma crossed her arms. "So, what is it?"

Hook pulled her closer, far closer than was strictly necessary as there was hardly anyone in hearing range of their voices. A bit of her hair tickled his nose when he leaned in, he paused briefly and then whispered low into her ear-

"You."

"Wha-" Emma started to say, starting to pull her head away, but she gave a yelp half a second later as Killian Jones leaned down, hooked right arm around her knees, threw her over his shoulder, and ran like heck down the pier towards the Jolly Roger. Emma bouncing over this shoulder with his length strides.

It was a matter of seconds before he had lept aboard calling out, "Cast off boys! Captain and cargo aboard!"

"Hook! Hook! This isn't funny put me down!" Emma squirmed, but Killian held tight.

When David saw the pirate, no privateer, no pirate, leaping onto his ship with Emma over his shoulder. It didn't take him long to figure out that this was an abduction. "Jones!" he yelled sprinting for the pier. But the Jolly was already pulling away from it's end, David had no choice but to run along the beach parallel to the Jolly's course. "Jones! What are you doing?"

The pirate turned, spreading his free arm magnanimously, bowing to David while keeping Emma hung over his shoulder. He called out, "Thank you your Magesty for your generosity! I am truly humbled! Not the most traditional way of the father giving away the bride, but never fear – I'll take good care of her!",

"Jones! Bring her back this instant or so help me I'll…" But the grin on the pirate's face told David that there would be no turning back for the Jolly Roger. "And thank you for your warm send off!"

David made a sound of frustration. He turned to one of his guards. "How soon can we get a boat to go after him?"

The guard swallowed, "None of our faster boats are here- we'd miss the tide before we could get any of them out…and anyway, he just took our best captain."

"Jones! Put. Me. Down. Now. Jones! Do you hear me? Are you crazy? I'm not your prize. Put me down! Said Emma still kicking. "What are you-"

"A moment, my dear." He said, he was using his hook to pick away at the seam that held the sole of her left boot on, successfully removing little dagger hidden there, just in case. Of course from their adventures he knew that she had it hidden there.

"Hey! That's mine!" she protested. 'Hook put me down r-"

"If the lady insists. " he said, putting her down and just as quickly pushing her towards his first mate. "Secure the cargo Mr. Smee. I must go to my cabin and dress for the occasion."

Night feel soon – but lanterns lit up the Jolly Roger all around. It was a bright spot on the vast open sea. The crew were having a party. Plenty of rum, games, and sea shanty singing. Captain Hook had his desk chair brought up from his cabin and placed on the higher deck. Back all his pirate leather glory, (the red vest for a more festive occasion) he sat there, for all the world like the pirate king surveying his little floating kingdom with pride. He sang out uproariously with the rest of them, laughing, toasting, and grinning away at the princess that he had kidnapped – who was sitting in the midst of it , bound to mast -the "secured cargo", and looking none too happy. Her threats fell on deaf ears – actually, they seemed to rather amuse the pirate.

The sea shanty ended, glasses were drained, and Captain Hook stood up raising his hand to give a speech. "My loyal crew of….privateers. " Chuckles abounded. "Thank you for being here tonight to join me on this fresh adventure and to celebrate the acquisition of _this most fine prize_." Emma harrumphed as Hook raised his glass to her and the pirates, privateers, whatever, drank. She was more annoyed than actually angry – having known Jones long enough to know he didn't mean her any harm. But she was worried – what about the contract, the threat of war on her kingdom? All those innocent lives! Not to mention being restrained by a rope that pinned her arms to her sides and held her to the mast made her quite uncomfortable. The least they could do was offer her a drink. Not that she'd accept it anyway – not from her celebrating kidnappers. She had to sit there fuming until Jones finally got around to explaining himself – and it had better be good.

Emma was not known for her patience. "Had enough fun Hook? Cut me loose." she called over to him.

"Ah, but you make such a lovely mast ornament. Doesn't she lads?" He smirked walking down the stairs and over to her, not wanting to end the game just yet. The pirates laughed as only pirates can. Still pirates. Definitely still pirates.

"Jones, I swear –"

"Yes, of that I'm sure, " he said, standing right infront of her now. "But save the vows for the actual wedding, darling"

Emma's jaw dropped – what?

"A ship's captain is one of the few men who can perform his own wedding" he commented to his crew, " Lucky me!" More pirate cheers.

"What? If you think that –"Emma sputtered. The pirate couldn't be serious. She was engaged to someone else! Surely David's granting him a prize didn't merit…

"Mrs. Jones…," the captain mused, using his hook to play with her hair," I rather like the sound of that."

He couldn't be serious. Emma quashed down the secret part of her wished that he was.

"Now," said the pirate captain, a little more business like" We must make preparations for the wedding! If you'll follow me my love." He slashed the ropes with his sword and took her arm – leading her to his cabin. Laughter and pirate voices followed them all the way down, but were muffled when Hook closed the hatch and suddenly winced when Emma punched him harm hard on the arm.

"Ouch. Bloody – "

"Are you insane?!" she asked. Now that they were alone she had every intention of venting her anger on him. "Do you have any idea what this will do to my family? The kingdom? You are so-"

"Love, I can explain."

"Oh really? Because this had better be good. I've have a mind to cut off your other hand."

Hook walked over to his desk and opened on of the drawers, "I know you're angry Swan. Perhaps even as angry as I was last night. But you haven't tried to kill me because this is just the same as what would have happened had you stayed home. Trapped on a carriage by a contract rather than trapped on a ship in the middle of the ocean."

"But my family-", still shouting

"Will be fine Swan. Look here." He pulled a familiar piece of paper out of his desk. The old marriage contract – signed by two kings, a prince, and a pirate turned privateer.

"How did you – "

"My prize Swan. " He said. "I took your, ah, former fiancé down to the treasury last night. And gave him his choice of any treasure in there in exchange for this…and …everything that comes with it." He wiggled his eyebrows at her at the last part.

"But-"

"Turns out he didn't relish the idea of a forced marriage either. Although he does have fine taste in astronomy equipment."

"W-What about the merger?"

"He has a guarantee that your two kingdoms will continue to do trade – but he doesn't want a divided marriage to rule a larger kingdom."

Emma stared at Killian openmouthed. She didn't have to marry Valemon? Was is true? Could she trust Hook that this was real?

"You can trust me, love." He said, sensing her thoughts. "And I won't have you marry me unless you want to. " He held up the contract. "This abomination is going to be tied to a rock and dropped in the ocean. It won't bother you again. I know how much you hate having your choices taken away from you Swan. And so this one is yours - if you wish it I will turn my ship around this minute to bring you home, or, you could stay. The choice is all yours love. And I will abide by it- whatever it is. But I will make a suggestion."

He took a deep breath, coming around the desk, to look her in the eye. "From the first day I met you and you attacked my ship I knew that you were different from any other woman I had ever met. You let me go that day – but I had no idea how completely you would steal my heart. I love you Emma Swan. More than I've loved ever loved anything or anyone. I don't have much, not a kingdom or a crown- This choice was the best that I could give you. And Emma, love, it's yours. Completely."

He had gotten down on one knee on the cabin floor, pulled a small silver ring with a small sapphire on it from his pocket and held it up, speaking in complete sincerity and soberness," Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

Emma's heart was going a mile a minute. She looked into those blue eyes, and saw no lie. No deceit. And it unlocked the feelings deep inside her that she had been shutting out for so long. Feelings for him. The way he smiled. The way he laughed. Complimented her. Protected her. His humility. His bravado. The way he had thrown himself into danger beside her time and time again, supporting her so many times. How he loved her. Made her feel alive. And now, how he had saved her from a terrible fate.

"Yes." She said in an exhale.

Slowly, surely, and reverentially he slid the ring onto her finger. It sparkled there. Perfect. As if it had been made for her hand. He pulled himself to his feet, cradled her face and kissed her slowly, tenderly, with all the love in his heart. A perfect moment.

When they broke apart, Emma giggled and threw her arms around him. He laughed with pure joy and spun her around several times before kissing her again enthusiastically. He lost himself in the kiss, reveling in his newfound ability to hold her so close. He would love her till his final breath. He was hers – completely. And now she was to be his. _His._ It was as if he was trying to express the depth of his emotion through that one kiss – if that were possible.

"My parents!" she said suddenly, breaking the kiss. "They-"

"I took the liberty of informing your mother before-hand of my plan. I even asked her permission to marry you. Your father…well, I couldn't resist seeing his face when I carried you off. I'm sure she explained everything to him."

He leaned in to kiss her again but she pushed him back. "Speaking of which," Emma said, a slight tease to her voice, " if you're so fond of letting me make my own decisions – why the cloak and dagger? Carrying me off? Timing it so my family couldn't follow? And _the mast_, _Jones_?"

Killian chuckled, brushing her nose with his, the corners of his mouth turning up, looking teasingly down into her eyes, "Never could resist a bit of dramatics. And I was pretty sure you'd forgive me."

Emma gaped, That cocky… , he knew her too well.

He stole another kiss, just in case she was having second thoughts about forgiving him, and then a few more, and held her close. Reveling in the moment. His cheek resting against her forehead. They had a perfect, few quiet moments before Killian broke the silence.

"Love?" he murmured not opening his eyes just yet.

"Hmm?"

His eyes peeked open. "As much as I've enjoyed being your fiancé for the last few minutes – I've never believed in long engagements." He pulled away to look at her. "So I'm going to go out on deck and make the necessary preparations while you get dressed."

"Dressed? You mean-"

Killian grinned roguishly. "I may have bribed one of your maids into packing your wedding dress and some of your belongings onto the ship last night."

Emma's eyes darted to the trunk sitting against the wall that she only now recognized as her own. She smiled at his audacity. "You didn't – you didn't look at it did you?"

"Of course not love, " he said, kissing her on the forehead before heading for the ladder up to the deck, "Couldn't bring bad luck down on myself the night before I planned to steal away my bride!"

Emma bit her lip – excited, thrilled. Before she started to get ready.

Killian sighed and made his way to the middle of the ship where sat the archway of flowers that Snow White had suggested he "borrow" from the palace for the occasion.

"Nervous cap'n?" asked one of his crew, seeing him take a draft from his rum flask.

"I'm not nervous – just impatient."

"No offense cap'n, but you deserve it. You made her wait a few hours before telling her what was going on."

True. Killian made his way to the hatch that led down to the captains quarters and banged on it with his fist. "You ready yet?"

"Normally I'd have, like, six maids to help me on with this thing and do my hair," her voice came through the hatch, " This is the only time I plan on getting married, so forgive me if I want to look presentable. "

"I don't care what you look like, I want you to get up here and become my wife!" Ooo, 'wife'. He might have a new favorite word.

"Ten more minutes! I promise!"

Ten minutes. Ten minutes torture. He could do that right?

"I'll make it up to you. But this is _my _wedding too, you know."

"Ah, when you say you'll 'make it up to me' –"

"Do not finish that sentence Hook. Just go be a good groom and stand nervously by the altar."

He sighed. He could never deny her anything (unless he was in the action of abducting her from marrying another man). "As you wish, my love."

The story of Princess Emma's abduction and marriage to the privateer, pirate, whatever term you prefer to use, became Killian Jones' favorite to tell – with Emma on his arm making comments and amendments the whole way through. It was the first story that their children could remember hearing from their parents, told at every social function by someone, it caused David's face to resemble Grumpy's for the first two years before he told it with as much laughter as anyone else, Prince Valemon told it with surprising clarity and diction the night he met the love of his life, and it caused many kings and queens across the Enchanted forest to ban their daughters from the piers of any harbor they came across, and to amend whenever they offered rewards to any of their friends, servants, or privateers that the offer did not include their daughter's hand.

**Shelllee24, EuphoriaLily, SolemnlySwearToManageMischief, Colinodonewithyou, SomethingNewDarling, and Guest – thank you for your reviews! You can still review now that the story is over, btw – I won't complain.**


End file.
